


Reflections of a Wish

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Category: Gilmore Girls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: Rory wishes things had gone differently after her mom found out about her affair.Now she hopes she can return to her own reality without troubleRorys wish creates different aus that her Lane Jess have to live in. Starting at 2nd chapter the Oneshots are each au. unless otherwise stated they are seperate from another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Main beginning
> 
> Each chapter after connects to only this one  
> Unless said otherwise

Rory was crying and fuming and ranting. She was venting to the only person that seemed to be on her side.

"...and Lane shes so angry at me for disrespecting marrage ideals. But she hates Linsdey as much as i do. Why isnt she agreeing with me that im the better choice. And mom...she totally doesnt get it. She said that i learned my lesson back with the first kiss with Jess that cheating was bad. ....this isnt the same. Ughhhhhgggggg....i just wish...." gestering widely

"Wish...go on...what do you wish on your mom..."

"That all her focus wasnt on me. If she hadnt been there none of this would have happened....i wish i had siblings. Like two siblings my age."

"Not as hostile has some...but wish granted" rory looked over to see her new friends face had warped and before she could scream she was falling from the stairs of her home. 

Looking back at the sudden opeing of her front door ahd the yelling of voices.  she found her home was a filled with people that were confused and wearing her and her moms clothes.

What the hell. 

((Oh no...this is a horrible dream....))

 

Lane was crying. She just had a fight with her friend and she didnt know what to do. She didnt see how terrible her actions where. 

Before she could get more tissues and the drink zach had brought her, the amulet she had been given started to glow like crazy and she found herself in an empty house. 

What the hell. 

"LANE? Anybody there?"

Almost empty. "Jess. Did the house just magic itself empty...(yes) magic? MAGIC...what the what? what do we do?" He didnt look like he knew.

Great. Just great.

 

Jess moved back after Liz wedding. They decided to take Lukes offer to stay. But they couldnt live with him. Not after last time. Lane seemed okay with their apology and offered them a space. For several reasons she said. She and her band underestimated home renting and needed another paycheck to cover the cost. 

she understood them a bit more. She wanted to be there for them how  her friends were there for her after mrs kim kicked her out. 

It was good to have someone care. 

As a house warming gift they made her a protection amulet. Studding wica these past 4 months had  helped them with some of their issues.

They never thought it would work this well. What the hell happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen wolf season 2 au

Jess and Lane left the completly empty house. All their stuff was gone  as if no one had lived here

It was dark out. Felt no different then it did and yet far more scary then it should have been.

Lane suggesed seeing if Luke or the Gilmores knew what was up.

Which seemed like a good idea but Lukes wasnt Lukes. It was a soda shoppe. Fuck this noise.

They tried to keep calm but it wasnt working. Lane was helping though. She totally had a handle on this. 

Shes calling it the Mom Friend Effect. Her friends in need and her Mom Friend overrides her Scared Shitless mode.

"Cool" 

"Yep. Now onword and towards the Gilmores. I may be angry at rory but shes my bff so i need to make sure shes okay. Oh look here she is now. RORY. Thank gosh your here. Someyhing really weird is going on "

Rory interupts Lane with 4 very surprising words. 

"im not a gilmore."

 

 

Rory has spent the past five hours talking about what happened with the group of people at her home.

Her...sisters friend was writing it all down.

Her version  
    No siblings  
    Raised by Lorelai  
    Raised in Stars Hollow  
    Made wish

Their version  
     3 bio siblings    erica   lydia  paige  
     One adopted sibling   Jackson  
     Raised by the whittmores  
     Raised in beacon hills  
     Found Lorelai last month after nearly dying

 

The...rory of this world had grown up with rich adopted parents. In her first year of college that was Harverd  she had been kicked out or quitting after being dropped by a profeessor and yelling at the people in charge. They still didnt know the full unbiased story 

She moved back to Beacon Hills and found her friends were under attack by a werewolf. 

Yeah. Werewolves.

And she was bitten. 

Yep. Magic. So confusing.

"Then what happened? Do i need to worry about the moon now? Is it a full wolf form?harry potter underworl. Wooo   big wolf on campus? Or...why are you crying?"

Rory suddenly had a very tearfull Lydia hugging her. She heard Stiles trying to explain.

"You didnt turn into a wolf right away.   It...um...was worse. She had issues....issues that affected her change. While we were able to save your..her brother..." 

He stopped awkwardly. They all looked awkward.

Finally a girl named allison stepped up. Rory could sense a nice leadership vibe. It helped calm her.

"The rory that was effected by this couldnt handle what had happened. She was in a catatonic state and while the doctors had hopes...the magic doctors did not. The process to save her and Jackson was intense and it left a mark. Jackson is currfntly in a London facility to help him. You..she had been moved to a facility thats close by here once we decided to move. Your dad spends time with you and your mom with Jackson. They plan to switch in a few months." 

Erica took over after a minute

"We had found out our realation during the whole mess. We thought it would be easier to leave that town and start fresh."

"So...werecreature body but au mind? This is so confusing. I cant just take over someones life.."

She was interupted by the alpha. Dirk...no ....derek

"There was nothing there to steal from. Rory whittmore died. Science and magic were the only things keep the body alive. You are now a werecreature thats new to the magic world. "

What would her mom say? She wanted to go home.

 

 

Lane was sitting outside. Trying to breath. In this world she never had a rory. None of them knew anything about this worlds version that dhe took over. 

Unlike rory   her and Jess were theieves. Body snachers. Ha.

She spots Jess sitting by her and asks what mrs patty said.

"Apparently Luke got in trouble with the law after one too many gruff incidents and lost his dinner. Soon after that he went to live with Liz and me. Liz kicked us out after getting married back when i was seventeen. Luke moved back here and reopened his dinner on another street. We apparently have a better relationship here. Mrs pattys gone to talk to him about whats happened." 

They sat in silence bore she tentivalky asked about her mom.

"She  moved back to Korea after she found your rock and roll life style....she didnt take you along.   Youve been staying with Babette and Maurey."

So she still lost her mom. Fucking hell. 

 

 

Lorelai had been dealing with the sudden reappearence of her family. 

She had been dealing with the fact that one of them was by all means brain dead. 

Dealing with her daughters return.

Dealing with the sudden magic reveal.

She had been dealing...

"I know sweetheart. I know. Just cry it out." 

She tried to thank babette but she couldnt speak through the tears anymore. 

Her daughter was from another reality. She was healthy. Different. Had been raised by her. Alive.

Her daughters were alive.

She didnt care how it happened. She wasnt going to give up on them. She couldnt go through that again.

No matter what destiney bs her mom was affraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sisters are teen wolf people but with an au backstory.

Lorelai was worried when her eldist daughter called her at the inn saying that rory didnt remember them.

How she kept going on about not having sisters. Making a wish.  Weird lady with squiggles on her face.

Vengence demon. Genie. Other whats a ma call its.

Holy flying sloths batman

She now had to explain what she barely understood herself.  
There was only so much she could resesrch in a week.

How she hated her parents choice to bind their magic and hide it from them.

When she got there she found Paige pacing the yard.before she could get a word in edge wise paige gestured towards the empty street.

"She ran that way. Said Lane would know what to do. Something about paris and other mutterings that make no sense. What the fuck is happening. You know. I know you know. Youve been evasive and thsts not you." 

Lorelai guided paige towords the way to Lanes. Trying to explain what she was told.

 

 

Lane barely got a word in before getting an armful of a paniced Rory.

Her and Jess guided her to Lukes. Thankfully it was still there. 

Unlike her new house.

Jess was trying to explain magic stuff but it wasnt computing. Nothing was.  

She heard a commotion at the front door of the dinner and found three people racing in calling for Rory.

Only one she recongized.  

"Lorelai. Whats happening? Jess says this is wish magic based on what rorys been rabbling about." At that most of the strangers started talking and trying to argue against such things. Lorelai got everyones attention.

"Okay. Everyone needs to sit down and let me explain what my parents told me a week ago. Sitting down? Calm? Okay. Insert flashback effects....

 

((Lorelai had thought she understood her parents fears and suggestions about her daughters.

Raising 6 at once wasnt a tame feat and she needed help. 

Not the kind her patents wanted tbough. 

She wasnt going to seperate them.

At least from eachother and her. She would not put the toxicness of her mom and dad in her family. 

She had hopes that time healed and it did seem that way.

But this reveal of magic and the reasons behind their comments just reinforced her opinions that her parents hadnt changed as much as she had hoped.

"Lorelai. Lorelai? Listen. Your ancestor. melinda warren. Was a powerful witch. But she was closed minded and didnt think to consider the outcome of her power and how it evolves. 

We decided to bind your powers after hearing of such destiney that would put a bullseye right on the family name. Its why we wanted to seperate the 6 of them. Nearly fit the prophacy. 

The power of 3 by 3. 

A group of siblings that channel the ancestrial powrors in an atempt to save the world. 

I mean really? Superheroes have a life span of a gnat and are villiified at a moments notice. What would come of the Gilmore name after that?

We have discussed this and wantt you to continue to keep their powers bound. Now heres how..."

Uh...no..."nope. Not even. Nope." She kept reoeating that as she ran to her car. ))

 

"I found a magic store the next day and read up kn as much as i could. Ive been so focused i didnt know how it was effectingvyou all. Im so sorry. Rory. Honey. What wish did you create?" Lane hoped it wasnt fatel.

 

Rory gazed around her home.

Only not her home. 

The rory of this au.

A rory that grew up with siblings.

Siblings that didnt know her anymore then she kbew them.

It had been a quite day after everything was explained.

Almost everything.

She couldnt mention the affair. It was the reason behind this. And apparently one they wouldnt get. Her and Dean never dated.

Her and Jess never dated. They kissed. Once.

Apparently having siblings meant having a sounding boared for stuff.

Her first boyfriend was a classmate of chilton. That she saw but never talked to. 

A boyfriend she cheated on when she kissed Jess.

But unlike last time her family didnt let it go. Mainly because most of them are freinds with him. And saw the aftermath of him finding out she used him.

The rory and Jess of here stayed friends. 

Jess even graduated after having a better support system. 

It was confusing. She wanted to home.

 

 

Jess was awkardly hugging Luke.

He gad showed up in a hurried mess of panic and anger.

But it wasnt towards them.  He was actually anger at rory.

It was...weird.  Luke had seemed to care more for rory as a family then them. It was one of their many issues. 

But this Luke. This one and this Jess were on better terms.

And Luke kept making sure that they knew that they had him. No matter what au they came from. He wasnt going to abandon them.

Jess had a terrible feeling that Luke was in denial. 

 

Lane was once again kicked out by her mom.

Except this time she had a understandable reason.

She wasnt her daughter.

Not the one she raised.

That one had never met rory other then brief times at school.  
With all her siblings rory wasnt the loner that they both had been.

Her misery didnt see rory as company. She saw a popular classmate that wouldnt want the weird religious freak bothering her. So says the diary.

She found several hidden in moms home.

It was tough to read words that she hadnt felt in years but were recent additions. This was right. None of this was right.

 

Paige was smoking out on the back porch.

Everyone was ignoring the not sublte attempt to sneak them by.

Everyone was ignoring that their sister was gone. 

A body snatcher was in her place.

Her sister. One she never really got along with. One she would antaginize when ever the subject of education was talked about. One that had dreams of graduating Harverd. Traveling the world. 

Acording to dear Erica this rory still had similarties. Same dream. Same education beliefs. Same style.

That shit didnt matter. 

This one was more like a long lost sister then the rory they grew up with.

 

 

Lydia was writing a brief history of this au for rory to study.

It help her stay calm by treating this in a clinical matter.

She was now faced with having a fellow outlier in the family.

Known as the sibling that was ridivuled for bypassing everyone in her studies. For being gone for excessive amounts of time with little talking. For putting her mother throught the heartache of her leaving for univeristies abroad. 

She now wasnt the weird one.

No. Not weird. Lonley. A lonely Gilmore that wanted siblings.

Well. She wasnt going to ignore that. Not like her own rory had ignored her.

 

 

Malia didnt understand.

Which wasnt uncommon.

She didnt understand alot. 

Math. Who was that?

Science. Didnt know them.

Driving. A cursed thing.

People liked to blame it on her brain. Which was true. Partly. But she figured it was also the world. 

Very confusing place. 

Her sister was still here. She hadnt gone anywhere. Rory was still rory. Just missing some pieces. Like her. 

She didnt get why her eldest sister was smoking up a storm.

Why her other older sister was furiously writing down everything about their lives. While Holding back tears. 

Why her first youngest sister Erica was hiding in corners. Spying on rory.

Ugh.

Now she had a headache

Whatever.

She was hungry. Maybe rory was aswell. She didnt eat while at the dinner. 

Better go do thst big sister stuff and get her to stay healthy.

 

Erica saw the one poster outlineing the family tree.

Rory was studing. Writing it down. Making  flashcards to help.

It was so rory. 

But...not.

Magic had changed the world.

Gave rory sisters.

Got rid of hers. 

Got rid of her best friend Jess.

Gave Jess friends and family.

Charged them with a potential destiny.

She wondered if it could heal things.

Both emotional and phydical.

Best to wait and see. She didnt want to risk cresting another au.

 

 

Lorelai covered her sleeping daughter with a blanket. 

Rory...

Rory was passed out on the couch with the work from Lydia in front of her. Notes and charts and...

She felt and heard Jess try and get her to sit down outside. Saying the fresh air would help.

"Shes still rory. Right? All if this. Its rory. Its like she just has selective amnesia. Like a terrible soap opera plot. Right? Are you still Jess? I...ugh..." she didnt know how to talk. Weurd feeling.

"Yeah. Amnesia may be the closet thing. For the most part my life went the same. Before moving here. Not sure theres much i can tell you other then that. But i have been studing Wicca. That i can help with."

They trailed off. Seeminling content with yhe silence. 

Such a Jess thing.

It helped.

 

 

Lane was studing the flashcards of the family.

She was sitting with Jess as he read up on his own missed history with Luke.

Gilmore family tree

Paige  
Oldest  
Rebel   
Grunge style clothing.  
Smokes

 

Lydia  
Genuis iq  
Graduated hs at fifthteen  
Graduated college at eitghteen

 

Malia  
Boxing champ  
Works at nature park  
Medical condition 

 

Erica  
Works at nature park  
Sassy  
Helps mom with creating clothes  
Shy  
Medicsl condition  seizures

 

Allison  
Princess smile  
Bow and arrow champ  
Rebel  
Hs dropout

 

Rory

 

She saw the blank card and filled it out with things about rory. Hopefuly she wouldnt mind.

Lane switched with Jess and read up on his and Lukes life

 

Luke  
Gruff  
Angery  
Married  
Paternal

 

She had to hide a giggle at the side notes Jess had written.

Gruff   duh  
Angry   but at diiferent people. Weird  
Married    wtf? I have an aunt?  
Paternal    yeah. Thats not awkward.

She didnt know if these would help but it gave them a tstaring point.

 

 

Allison was running.

Not from her problems but to help solve them.

Her baby sister didnt remeber them.

She sorta had amnesia.

That she could deal with.

Magic...what the fufk was she supposed to handel that?

Amnesia made sense.

Magicing oneself into an au because of a wish?

....

Ugh...

She wandered how else this could have played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried yo write malia the way ive seen some others write particular things but i wasnt sure what name to give it. If i continue with this one shot that will changed.


End file.
